Christmas Without My Baby
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: Cause Christmas without my baby, ain't no Christmas at all." songfic, SetoxJoey, boy/boy stuff
1. Chapter 1

**The lyrics are in the next chapter if you want to know them. This story is based off the song "Christmas Without My Baby" and the only version I have of it is by Vic Mignogna and it's now my favorite Christmas song. **

**Summary: "Cause Christmas without my baby, ain't no Christmas at all."**

**  
Disclaimer: Joey loves red, Seto loves blue, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and neither do you.**

**********

Seto smiled as he watched Joey try to start the lighter in his hands. He hooked the ornament in his hands on a branch of their Christmas tree before stepping off the stool he used to reach higher branches. Mokuba was off on a class trip so the two had the entire mansion to themselves. Seto placed his hands over Joey's and started the lighter. The blonde smiled as his hands were led to light the fire. The brunette stood up again, this time walking to a closet near the front door. Joey, being the curious little puppy he was, peered over Seto's shoulder at the presents stacked up.

"Puppy, no peeking," Seto scolded, tapping the blonde's nose. "You don't get these 'til Christmas."

Joey leaned up and kissed the brunette. He made sure to keep his mouth closed as he felt the brunette's tongue tracing his lower lip. 'How 'bout now?" he asked, smiling as he started to walk away.

Seto grinned at the game Joey had started and pulled on the blonde's arm, pulling his startled puppy into his arms. "Not in a million years." He claimed Joey's lips again, the blonde gladly opening his mouth. Seto traced over Joey's mouth inside and out, the blonde's hand coming up to cup his cheek for a better angle as one of the brunette's hands snaked down to lace his fingers with Joey's free hand.

That was last year.

This year, Mokuba went on another trip, leaving Joey alone in the mansion as Seto went somewhere for his company. Joey asked persistently where he was going but the brunette only gave him the same answer.

"It'll only be for a few days."

Joey felt lonely in the big, empty mansion. Without Seto around, Joey felt like part of his heart was missing with him. He'd thought too many times of just packing up all the decorations and sending them to storage until next year. Christmas just didn't feel like Christmas without the person he loved with all his heart; there was no reason to celebrate. Every few minutes, his hand reached into the pocket of his jeans, fingers brushing over his phone. Seto hadn't called once since he'd left.

_This isn't like him, _Joey thought. _He always calls._

Joey opened the front door, winding the scarf Seto had given him around his neck. He watched the snow fall in little white dots. A few kids were building a snowman in their front yard, throwing snowballs every once in a while. A genuine smile grew on the blonde's face and he closed the door, still too depressed to do anything. His gaze turned to the fireplace, a stocking with a puppy and a Red-Eyes Black Dragon the only decoration.

_Seto, _Joey thougt, running his fingers over the stocking with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon still sitting in the box of decorations. Deep down, he knew he wouldn't be happy with the holiday until he had his dragon back.

Joey heard carolers drawing nearer, but he drowned out their cheery voices, closing all the d rapes. The blonde looked at the presents stacked up under the brightly decorated Christmas tree, ready to trade them for one call. One call to hear Seto's loving voice. He'd make the same deal to give back the snow as well. Tears formed in his eyes.

The front doors slammed shut; boots could be heard on the hardwood floor. Joey looked up to see a tall brunette slipping off his boots and heavy white coat, snow dusting his hair. "Seto!" Joey hugged the brunette as tight as he could, his tears spilling down his cheeks.

Seto smiled, gently kissing the tears away. "Puppy, why are you crying?" he whispered, holding the blonde closer.

"I thought you'd left me," Joey whimpered, hands fisting in Seto' shirt. "Ya never called and ya didn't tell me where ya were goin' and it's Christmas and I'm all alone and—"

Seto placed two fingers on Joey's mouth to stop his talking. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you where I went, love," he whispered, playing with the ends of Joey's hair, "ut I was sworn not to. I would never leave you. I love you too much."

Joey smiled. "Never leave me alone on Christmas again," he ordered. "Christmas without you just doesn't feel right."

Seto gently kissed the top of his head. "I promise," he whispered.

**********

**This took me about 26 hours to write and I have no idea why it took so long. *sigh* Oh, well.**

**See the little buttony thing down there? Push it. I dare ya to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the lyrics to "Christmas Without My Baby". Hope you enjoy the song. If you can, listen to Vic Mignogna singing it. He makes it really sweet and it's what inspired me to write this.**

**********

You'd trim the tree

I'd build the fire

You'd hide the presents

I'd try to peek

We'd play and sing

In between kisses

You'd hold my hand

I'd touch your cheek

And, baby

The gift of my heart

I'd give it to you

But I'm here alone

With one hand on the phone

Missing you so

Why don't they

Take down the lights

Take down the holly

Might as well

Not ring the bells

Why deck the hall

Cause Christmas without my baby

Ain't no Christmas at all

Why waste the time

Building a snowman

Building alone

Makes me more blue

One stocking hangs

Over the fireplace

My wish tonight

There could be two

And, baby

The gift of my heart

Is under the tree

And there it will stay

Even past Christmas day

'Till you're here with me

Why don't they

Take down the lights

Take down the holly

Might as well

Not ring the bells

Why deck the hall

Cause Christmas without my baby

Ain't no Christmas at all

Why don't they

Send back the snow

Send back the yuletide

You know I'd

Trade all my presents

For one little call

Cause Christmas without my baby

Ain't no Christmas at all

Ain't no Christmas at all


End file.
